


Профессионализм

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, valentines day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Каждый коп в Готэме ждет Дня святого Валентина с ужасом.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Профессионализм

Каждый коп в Готэме ждет Дня святого Валентина с ужасом. Если криминальный авторитет или сбежавший пациент Аркхема публично не появляется с партнером, это не значит, что он не хочет никого порадовать в этот день резней, грабежом или еще какой-то милой мелочью.

То, что Роман Сайонис запланировал открытие клуба именно на четырнадцатое февраля, стало отличным подарком супругам всех полицейских Ист-Энда. Но в конце концов, Роман в первую очередь был бизнесменом, клуб был вложением недешевым, и такую возможность упускать было бы глупо.

Роман не терпел никакой притворной нежности и сахарных розовых сердечек в качестве укаршений. Клуб открылся в алом и золотом интерьере, как дорогой будуар, располагающий к любви страстной, привлекая готэмскую богему гораздо больше конфетти и шариков. 

Виктор наблюдал из угла, как счастливый от оглушительного успеха босс общается с посетителями с мартини в руке, вторым мартини, третьим — пока танцпол не заполнился, а алкоголь не полился без меры. Он делал свою работу хорошо — попытки срыва открытия были предотвращены еще до того, как босс об этом узнал, охрана, которую он выбрал, работала как часы, и только о работе Виктор и старался думать.

Каждый коп в Готэме боится дня святого Валентина, потому что в этот день очередной психопат может попытаться добиться расположения своей любви любым экстравагантным способом. Виктор, сдерживая себя даже от мысли о изменении профессиональных отношений с Романом на какие-то иные, думал не о душевном спокойствии копов, конечно же.

Если быть почти честным, Виктору было достаточно смотреть на то, как Роман может спокойно надраться в день своей очередной победы, и мочь улыбнуться ему через весь зал, встретив ответную улыбку. Если быть честным до конца, Виктору нужно было не меньше чем обладать Романом безраздельно — но в этом вопросе важно чувство меры.

Роман никогда не будет его, и попытки это изменить приведут к тому, что Виктор не сможет даже украсть лишний взгляд.

Они работают вместе уже пару лет; Виктор стал его правой рукой, частью целого, чего  
-то большего — амбиций Романа Сайониса — и он не может потерять это в погоне за несбыточным.

Но день, мать его, повсеместной публичной декларации отношений, смотреть на одинокого в толпе Романа невыносимо.

Виктор малодушно хочет, чтоб хоть что-то пошло не так, и ему было на ком сорвать злость. Порадовать Романа расправой. 

Какой-то бугай крутится рядом с боссом весь вечер. Хорошо бы кто-то пролил на него выпивку и он, как тупой баран, полез в драку защищать честь своих испорченных брюк, чтобы Виктор мог выволочь его на улицу и провести воспитательную работу. 

Но пару раз на него взглянув, бугай сам сваливает в закат, оставляя Романа в покое. Только в этот момент Виктор понимает, как напряжены были его плечи, и откидывается назад к стене. Роман направляется к нему с бокалом в руке, и вот это уже гораздо правильнее. 

— Виктор, душа моя, как тебе вечер? — он одобрительно кивает, зная, что сейчас от него требуется слушать больше, чем говорить, — Знаешь, этот молодой человек сказал презабавную вещь, будто бы нехорошо ради своего развлечения флиртовать с другими на глазах у своего бойфренда. 

Виктор замирает, как мышь перед удавом, когда Роман перекрывает ему пути отхода. Его глаза абсолютно трезвые.

— И я подумал — какой, нахрен, бойфренд, — Роман опирается рукой на стену, — а потом понял, чего это он мне все за спину пялился.

— Босс, я...

— Помолчи, — раздраженно прерывает его Виктор, взмахнув бокалом, — не смей оправдываться. Я не слепой и не тупой.

Роман неприлично близко к нему, заглядывает в глаза, как на допросе, но Виктор не собирается отводить взгляда. Он будет смотреть на него так, как хочет, смысла скрывать своего желания нет никакого — и если Романа это развлекает, пусть так.

Но Роман наклоняется к его уху и шепчет:

— Если тебе яиц хватит на что-то большее, чем глазами стрелять, поднимайся ко мне после закрытия. Пересмотрим условия твоего контракта.

И уходит, как ни в чем ни бывало, в толпу, которая даже не заметила, какими интимными стали на мгновение слова и прикосновения между ними. Лишь на мгновение.

Потому что они, мать вашу, на работе. Работа Романа заключается в том, чтобы не дать гостям заскучать, работа Виктора заключается в том, чтобы выполнять желания своего босса. 

Виктор больше не отвлекается. У него есть возможность получить всё, что он хочет — в своё время. До закрытия остается всего-то несколько часов.  


  


* * *


End file.
